La soledad por fin acaba
by Sarugafe
Summary: Espero os guste


Hola gente Sarugafe en linea  
Bueno chicos vereis que esta semana no publicare nada, el tema es que tengo unas integradoras toca-cojones y necesito estudiar, no pasara nada en el Libro hasta el 2 de Diciembre quizas, asi que preparare luego de este corto mensaje un one-shot gore-romantico del famosisimo Slenderman, del cual soy fanatico desde que lo conozco, y os dire algo, la historia es super-triste aqui al lado les dejo el lin - watch?v=SjWfCWkWe6A

":Pensamientos

-:Charlas

"Mi vida es un asco... Desde aquel dia todo se volvio peor de lo que ya estaba, pense que mi vida era un infierno, pero no era nada comparada con esto... Por suerte, pude tratar mejor a mi ultimo visitante, me le acerque y me controle mueren! Tan solo... Me gustaria que me dieran un abrazo"

/

En otra parte del bosque...

-¿Don... Donde estoy?-

Una chica de pelo gris, ojos azules, una chaqueta azul marino con lineas grises a los bordes, guantes tambien azules y un pan talon marron estaba tirada alli en aquel lugar tan tetrico, sola y sin recuerdos de como llego ahi, se paro y encontro una linterna a su costado, ella la toma para buscar una salida de alli, es de noche y hace frio, ella se acurruca en su cuerpo mientras camina, encuentra una pequeña nota en un arbol la cual era sostenida por un clavo oxidado en ella decia "Dejame solo" (Leave me alone traducido), ella la toma extrañada hacia el porque estaba aqui este papel, mientras que sin darse cuenta ella era observada

"Una... Chica..."

algo dentro del el corazon muerto y vacio de Slender, surgio algo que hizo que le doliera, algo que surgio con tan solo verla, ella era hermosa, el dolor en su corazon era insoportable, tanto, que empezo a largar pequeños gemidos de dolor, causando que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien mas aqui?-

Ella solo se intrigo un pequeño momento por el ruido, sin darle mucha importancia continuo con su camino, mientras el mounstro se alegraba de que no lo descubriera, seria una tragedia si se descontrolara  
En ese entonces se le ocurrio una idea, no podria controlarse si se le acercaba, sus tentaculos querian matar a todo aquello que se les aceraba, las notas, esperaba no haber olvidado la habilidad de poder escribir su antiguo idioma, saca un papel de su bolsillo y un lapiz, y empieza a anotar, el papel decia"¿Cual es tu nombre?", quizas asi pudieran comunicarse, uso su habilidad de teletrasporte obtenida gracias a las modificaciones de su cuerpo, y llego a no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la chica, y puso la nota en un arbol por el que se veria que llegaria prontamente, espero detras de aquel arbol, con la esperanza de poder oir su nombre y su melodiosa voz

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Para que lo querra saber?- "...Eso significa que..." -¡Hay alguien mas aqui! ¿Donde estas?-

"Mierda no pense en eso"

-Si te digo mi nombre... ¿Te mostraras..?-

"...Si..."

Saca otro papel y escribe algo, lo pone como avion de papel y lo lanza hacia ella, la chica nota que algo va hacia donde esta, lo ilumina y mira un avion de papel, lo toma por curiosidad y lo abre

-"Esta bien", mi nombre es... Sasha, ¡Ahora cumple con tu palabra!-

Otro avion de papel va hacia ella

-"Si me acerco podria matarte y no quiero hacerte daño", no tengo miedo a morir, tengo miedo a morir sola, por favor, solo... Muestrate-

El escucha la peticion de la chica, esta decido, se concentra solo en el bienestar de la chica, los tentaculos no podran interferir ahora el sale de su escondite y se para el le lleva dos cabezas, tampoco quiere asustarla pero no hay de otra  
Ella se mantuvo apuntando hacia un arbol durante un buen rato, asi que primero asoma un brazo solo para llamar su atencion

-Oh asi que ahi estas, hola...-

Un brazo le da la señal de detenerse y le dice por señas:

Soy: Apuntandose a si mismo

Muy: Por señas sordo-mudo

Alto: Poniendo una mano desde el suelo hasta su altura

-Soy... Muy... Alto... No importa, tan solo quiero ver a alguien-

El asoma la mitad de su cuerpo, todavia sin presentarse en completo, saca un lapiz y papel y se lo entrega

-"No tengo rostro", ¿Como que no tienes rostro?-

Sale por completo de espaldas a ella

-No mentias cuando dijistes que eras alto, aun asi, todavia no te vi completo-

El saca otro papel y se lo entrega

-"Por favor no te asustes cuando me veas, te lo repito, no tengo rostro", no voy a huir no conozco

nada de este lugar, prometo no habandonarte-  
El se da la vuelta mostrandose casi todo menos su rostro, que estaba tapado por sus manos, se agacha para parecer menos amenazador y se quita poco a poco las manos de la cara, hasta que hacen contacto visual

-Oh dios, no tienes rostro enserio, ven dejame ayudarte...-

Se vuelve a tapar la cara y alza un brazo para que se detenga

-Dejate de tonterias, voy a ayudarte, no voy a dejar que estes solo de por vida en este bosque-

El se alarma no por el acercamiento de la chica, sino porque algo comenzo a moverse en su espalda, los tentaculos, van a atacarla,

"¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir!"

Ella viendo que algo negro se acerca saliendo de la espalda de su amigo, el no lo hace a proposito, se nota en sus acciones su sufrimiento por esas cosas, la agarran de un pie mientras otro tentaculo la ahorcaba, el obtiene una voluntad y fortaleza que nunca sintio antes, se para y agarra los tentaculos de la raiz de la espalda, y con una fuerza increible los arranca, mientras lanza un aullido de dolor, almenos ella esta segura de no sufrir ningun daño, por la mañana ella se habra ido seguramente, el pierde la conciencia mientras su vista se nubla,

/

Dia siguiente:

El despierta en lo que parecia ser una cabaña de madera, un tanto acogedora, cuadros, sillones, cama, chimenea, intenta pararse pero una mano en su pecho lo detiene y una voz de la que el estaba emamorado

-Detente, si te mueves mucho te lastimaras-

Aquella chica lo habia traido hasta este lugar, pero... ¿Por que?  
El saca un lapiz y anota en una hoja y se lo da a ella para que lo lea

-"¿Por que me ayudas?", bueno, eres mi amigo y no pienso dejarte morir, tu aunque sea te presentastes y tuvistes el valor de enfrentar tu lado malo-

Sin duda, el se habia enomarado de la chica perfecta, tan hermosa como gentil  
El vuelve a intentar pararse, ella vuelve a detenerlo, pero el agarra su mano y la corre, se para y le hace una señal para que tome ella su mano, la cual acepta segura

-¿Y bien que quieres hacer ahora?-

El estomago de Sasha cruje, enseguida se da cuenta de lo que ella quiere, vuelve a anotar algo en un papel y se lo entrega

-"¿Tienes hambre, verdad?", a decir verdad si-

Slender le hace una señal de que espere aqui, segun ella, el iria a buscar comida, abre la puerta y se va en busca de su alimento, pero, pensandolo bien, ¿Hace cuanto que no comia algun alimento?, desde que se transformo nunca necesito respirar, comer o dormir, maldijo su erronea modificacion genetica, ahora volviendo a su entorno, el debia terminar su labor, adentrandose en el bosque vio un ciervo a lo lejos, usando su teletransportacion, llego hacia el, lo agarro del craneo y lo torcio para que muriese de rotura de cuello, lo cargo en su hombro y luego volvio a usarr su habilidad para llegar a la cabaña, el abriendo la puerta, se encontro a Sasha limpiando con un delantal rosa, la escena era un tanto enternecedora, ella tratando de alcanzar a limpiar un florero que estaba en una estanteria mas arriba que ella, el se rie por esto, entra y deja el venado en la entrada, la agarra de la cintura y la levanta hacia el estante

-¡Hey pero que haces!-

Ella se sonroja y luego lo que quizo hacer, la elevo a la altura suficiente como para poder limpiarlo, luego la baja y le señala el ciervo

-Oh, veo que trajistes la comida-

El le entrega otra nota

-"Hare un fuego para empezar a comer", vale-

Mientras el armaba su cocina improvisada, ella se fijo si habia otro alimento cerca de alli, por suerte encontro unas latas de alimento: zanahorias, papas, vegetales en resumen, algo bueno para acompañar la comida, asi almorzo, merendo y cenó, en la noche, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, pero antes el le entrega otra nota

-"Yo no necesito dormir, la cama es toda tuya", aun asi no quiero que te vayas, te hare un lugar para que puedas descansar-

Le toma de la mano para llevarlo hacia la cama, el acepta su invitacion, ambos se acuestan y se duermen  
Y asi viven por dias, semanas, meses, los dos cumpliendo sus labores, pero, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, un dia otra persona entro en el bosque, pero este no era del todo humano

-Asi que, aqui vive el cabron ese de Slender ¿Eh?, pues te dire tres palabras larguirucho, GO TO SLEEP...-

Aquel sujeto, era Jeff, el eterno rival de Slender, En ese mismo dia, se libraria una batalla, una en la que uno prevalecera y el otro morira, llegaba la noche, el entro en la choza donde habia vivido unos buenos tiempos con su compañera, el todavia la amaba, pero ella nunca se fijaria en el, no tiene rostro y no puede hablar, su vida amorosa le resulta muy dificil

-¡Slendy, a comer!-

Ella lo llama, durante este tiempo, descubrio una manera de comer, resulto que si tenia boca, pero dentro de la piel blanca de su rostro, asi que la corta y come, no hay problemas porque se regenera y no sale sangre, pero es molesto cortar un y otra vez, pero peor es nada  
Pasa el tiempo, llega la hora de dormir, pero lentamente comienza a llover y a tronar

-Parece que hoy nos iremos a dormir temprano-

En poco tiempo todo se acomoda y van a la cama, llega la media noche, ellos duermen, pero...

-¡Te encontre Slender!-

El patea la puerta abriendose con un gran estruendo, el reconoceria esa voz donde fuera

"Jeff..."

-Oh, veo que tienes una amiguita, seria una lastima que alguien... ¡La matara!-

El psicopata se lanza a acuchillarla, pero el le agarra un brazo, lo tira hacia el y le da un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retroceda

-Veo que no eres un debilucho como el resto de los que maté, seras una diversion muy grata para mi-

Al no poder atacar a la chica, le clava el cuchillo en el brazo, ella grita del horror, pero el lo saca de su brazo, mientras que se regeneraba le tira el cuchillo esperando darle en la cabeza pero falla y le da en el hombro, le pega un rodillaso en el estomago, mandando hacia afuera, Jeff rie mientras se saca el cuchillo y vuelve a amenazar al hombre flaco

-¡Jajaja, esto es muy divertido!-

Se arremete en matar a Slender, ahora el cuchillo se mete en el estomago del hombre con traje, Jeff le tira un puñetazo en la cabeza, un rodillazo en el estomago mientras sostiene su arma preferida, el retrocede y se debilita bastante, pero luego se le ocurre una idea, se teletrasporta atras suyo y lo agarra del cuello y corre a empalarle el estomago con una rama, cual plan sale bien, Jeff empieza a toser sangre, el ve la oportunidad de matar a la chica en un descuido de Slender, corre saliendo de su tortura y le clava el cuchillo en el brazo a la chica para inmovilizarla

-Si no puedo matar a tu amigo, ¡Te matare a ti!-

Saca el cuchillo del brazo y lo levanta para meterselo en el craneo

"¡No!"

En la punta de su furia, Slender saca algo que nunca penso nunca volver a ver

"Los tentaculos..."

Sin pensarlo, ellos agarraron a Jeff desde los brazos llevandolo hacia el, rapidamete Slender tomo del tronco y de las piernas a Jeff, mientras el gritaba de dolor, en un fuerte tiron, su cuerpo fue dividido en dos brutalmente, la parte de la cintura para arriba fue tomada, le arranco los brazos y, por ultimo, le estrujo el craneo, tanto que estaba a punto de romperse, pero antes Slender le dije en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar

-Go to sleep...-

Y su cabeza exploto en sus manos, al fin la pesadilla se habia acabado, aquel sujeto nunca mas volveria a molestar, pero Sasha era el problema ahora, ademas de estar herida, luego de ver lo que hizo, nunca volveria a estar cerca de el, se teletransporta al hospital mas cercano, no es nada grave, pero no puede correr el riesgo de perder el brazo por si dio en el nervio, la deja en una camilla y llama a puertas hasta que abre un doctor, el no podia dejar que lo vieran, asi que cuando abrio se escondio detras de una columna, el doctor empezo a llamar a otros, y pasaron a la chica a cirugia, aparentemente nada grave, solo una rotura de brazo, el cada dia que podia la visitaba, con un ramo de flores, luego de un tiempo ella volvio a su casa con el alta

-¡Slendy ya llegue!-

Algo rapido se movio de las sombras y fue a abrazar a Sasha, obiamente era su amigo, el parecia feliz de verla, asi pasaron una linda tarde juntos, conversando, paseando, etc, llega la noche, hora de volver a casa, luego de la cena, el hombre flaco le entrega una nota

-"¿No me tienes miedo aun despues de que viste lo que hice?", no, se que tu solo querias protegerme, asi que no pasa nada, pero...-

Ella lo agarra de la solapa del traje y lo tira a la cama, ella se le encima y le susurra al oido

-...No te recompense por haberme salvado-  
Quiza no se veria, pero por dentro Slender estaba mas rojo que un tomate, y de ahi, su diversion estaba apunto de comenzar...

Y asi termina este one-shot que estuve 2 dias haciendolo, espero os guste ya que no es tan facil de hacer, por cierto falta poco para el 2 de diciembre, falta poco para el tercer capitulo y si quereis dejadme un mensaje en mi buzon de la cuenta para decirme si quereis algun especial

Hasta luego


End file.
